


Going on Fifteen

by wolfuckingstar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: rs_games, Dating, F/M, Families of Choice, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Parenthood, Queer Families, Raising Harry Potter, Teenagers, Unconventional Families
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfuckingstar/pseuds/wolfuckingstar
Summary: "Harry tem uma namorada" Remus disse em uma voz apressada, mas Harry ainda pôde ouvi-lo da base da escada. Ele não deveria bisbilhotar, mas estavam falando sobreele, então tinha o direito de saber.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 10





	Going on Fifteen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Curley_Green](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curley_Green/gifts).
  * A translation of [Going on Fifteen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/201126) by [Curley_Green](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curley_Green/pseuds/Curley_Green). 



> "Postado originalmente no rs_games do LiveJournal para a rodada de 2010. Vai time AU! Em resposta ao prompt 22. Acho que há algumas frases nas quais os tempos verbais possam estar um pouco desiguais - eu não tinha certeza se faria isso no presente ou no passado até o final. Me desculpe.
> 
> Advertências: Uso anterior de drogas. Adolescentes pervertidos
> 
> Originalmente postado em 12 de outubro de 2010"
> 
>   
> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**

“Harry tem uma namorada.” 

Harry deveria estar subindo as escadas para guardar suas coisas. Remus tinha ido buscá-lo em King’s Cross para o recesso de natal algumas horas antes e então, o levou para almoçar. Normalmente era Sirius quem o pegava. Eles tinham regras severas. Agora era permitido que ele conversasse com Ron e Hermione sobre Remus, mas com mais ninguém. Remus era seu tutor, e era isso que ele deveria contar aos outros. Um antigo amigo da família. Ele não deveria dizer que Remus vivia com eles e que compartilhava o quarto com Sirius, como sempre havia feito. 

A lei que dizia que bruxos gays podiam ser aurores, ou médicos, já havia sido rejeitada pela Suprema Corte dos bruxos duas vezes. Então, ele não deveria _nunca_ dizer que Remus era como um pai para ele, assim como Sirius. Ou que Remus talvez fosse mais como uma mãe, por que eram as mães de seus amigos que ficavam em casa com eles quando eles eram pequenos, como Remus tinha feito com Harry. 

Fora Remus que havia buscado Harry na plataforma hoje. Ele nem havia explicado direito o porquê de Sirius não poder ir, mas era algo sobre trabalho, o que significava que alguém provavelmente havia se machucado e os médicos aurores haviam sido chamados – e se Remus não iria contar, significava que era algo especialmente ruim. 

Harry não havia visto Sirius na plataforma quando chegou. Se ele ao menos estivesse procurando por Remus, ele não teria sido pego. Ele nem ao menos tinha certeza de que Remus os tinha visto, já que o mais velho não havia dito nada durante todo o almoço. 

“Harry tem uma namorada,” Remus dizia em uma voz apressada, mas Harry ainda pôde ouvi-lo da base da escada. Ele não deveria bisbilhotar, mas estavam falando sobre _ele_ , então tinha o direito de saber. 

Ele podia dizer que Sirius estava surpreso com a notícia mesmo que não pudesse vê-lo. “Ele lhe disse isso?” 

“Não. Eu os vi se beijando na plataforma.” Remus riu. Harry não sabia o que havia de tão engraçado. Não era como se eles estivessem se tocando ardentemente na frente de todos os pais! Foi um beijo rápido. “Ele é um cavalheiro e tanto” Remus continuou “Ele a ajudou a tirar a bagagem do trem.” 

“Quem é ela?” Sirius perguntou. 

“Não é como se tivéssemos sido apresentados” Remus diz. Há algo rígido e ferido em sua voz. Não é como se Harry pudesse apresentar ela, era contra as regras, mas ele não achava que acidez era direcionada a ele de qualquer forma. “Uma menina chinesa que carregava o equipamento de quadribol da Corvinal – ela é a apanhadora deles, não é? Nós temos as escalações das casas em algum lugar da casa, eu tenho certeza que dá para encontrar o nome...” 

Ron às vezes diz que deve ser bem legal ter dois homens como pais ao invés de uma mãe e um pai. Ron diz isso porque ele pensa que sua mãe é um pouco louca e que ela vive se metendo na sua vida. Harry deveria se lembrar de contar a ele que Remus e Sirius eram tão enxeridos quanto a mãe de qualquer pessoa. 

“Eu me lembro dela” Sirius diz “Uma boa apanhadora. Não um par ideal, mas você não vê muitos adolescentes que são...” 

“Bem bonita também.” Harry não sabe o que pensar do tom na voz de Remus. Enquanto era simples para Harry dizer o que Sirius está pensando apenas olhando em seu rosto ou prestando atenção em sua voz, Remus nunca é tão expressivo. Harry queria poder seu rosto, para ver se ele poderia entender o que ouviu, mas se ele colocar a cabeça para fora da parede que separa a sala de estar das escadas, eles talvez o vejam e, então, parariam de falar. 

“Não comece com isso agora...” Sirius avisa “Ele tem bom senso para a idade dele” 

“Eu não acho isso nem um pouco reconfortante. O bom senso de um garoto adolescente não é o mesmo que um bom senso” 

Sirius ri. “Ele tem melhor bom senso do que nós tínhamos. O que acha disso?” Há uma pausa e então a voz de Sirius está mais séria quando ele adiciona “Ele tem quatorze anos. Seja lá o que ele tiver com essa garota, eu tenho certeza de que é bastante inocente.” 

Remus suspira. “Eu penso sobre nós com quatorze anos e... bem, eu me preocupo” 

“Há controvérsias sobre isso” A voz de Sirius está com aquele tom de quando ele está provocando “Nós não éramos tão ruins aos quatorze. Foram os quinze que realmente mataram a gente. E os dezesseis. Por Merlin, nós éramos uma bagunça aos dezesseis.” 

“Está me dizendo que o pior ainda está por vir?” Não impressionado. Esse era o sentimento que Remus _realmente_ sabia expressar muito bem, e Harry pode até imaginar o jeito como suas sobrancelhas estariam se arqueando. É o olhar que ele dá a Harry e Sirius todas as vezes que eles acham um jeito de fugir da limpeza da cozinha após o jantar. “Eu acho isso muito pouco reconfortante.” 

“Eu duvido muito que ele vá experimentar drogas pesadas ou fazer uma tatuagem na bunda.” 

Harry já havia ouvido eles discutirem sobre drogas antes. Ele possuía vagas memórias em ir ficar na casa da mãe de Remus em Yorkshire por um tempo quando ele ainda era bem pequeno, porque Sirius estava “doente”. Ele tinha oito quando ele achou um pequeno saco com o que parecia um pó de flu estranho nos sapatos de Sirius. Remus o tinha mandado para seu quarto, mas eles não haviam colocado um feitiço de silenciamento, e ele havia ouvido uma grande briga naquela noite. Eles não gritavam com frequência. Discussões, talvez, mas não gritos como aqueles. Remus era sempre um bom ouvinte, mas naquela noite ele havia falado por cima da voz de Sirius todas as vezes em que ele havia tentado falar que _ele precisava, ele não tinha usado. Pare de mentir._ Harry e Remus haviam ficado em casa daquela vez, mas Sirius ficou em um hospital por quase um mês. 

Ele realmente não queria saber sobre a tatuagem na bunda de Sirius. 

“Você fez muito mais do que um simples experimento com drogas” Remus disse. A voz dele estava comprimida de novo, em um jeito que quase soava como se houvesse alguma emoção, mas Harry nunca conseguia dizer exatamente qual emoção era aquela. “E a tatuagem na sua bunda não foi a única que você tinha até o momento em que saímos da escola.” 

“E Harry não vai usar drogas e não vai voltar para casa coberto em tatuagens imprudentes. Ele é um bom menino.” 

Remus não responde por um momento. Então, “Eu me lembro de fazer uma impressão brilhante de ‘um bom menino’” 

Há um pesar na voz de Sirius, como se ele estivesse cansado. “Não vamos começar com isso, ok? Harry não é você. Ele tem uma sólida ideia da distinção entre sexo e amor.” 

“E ele tem uma namorada bonita” Remus disse, como se isso provasse alguma coisa. “E ele tem quatorze anos, e se não está na cabeça dele constantemente, vai estar em breve.” 

De repente Harry se sente horrorizado. Porque eles estão conversando sobre... _aquilo_. Sobre Remus e _aquilo_ , e ainda pior, sobre _ele e aquilo_. Foi embaraçoso o suficiente quando Sirius se sentou com ele e tentou explicá-lo, usando toda a terminologia correta, como se Harry fosse um de seus pacientes, de onde os bebês vinham e o quão importante era amar alguém antes de fazer sexo, para _esperar e estar preparado._ Harry nem ao menos fazia ideia do que _estar preparado_ realmente significava, mas se havia causado aquela grande e embaraçosa conversa, ele pensou que talvez fosse algo mais significativo do que ter sonhos sobre Cho e acordar um pouco grudento. 

_Aquilo_ estava em sua cabeça constantemente, mas ele nunca havia feito. E ele definitivamente não queria seus pais conversando sobre ele pensar sobre _isso_ ou _ele_ fazendo _isso._

“Ele não é você” Sirius está dizendo “e ele não sou eu. Ele é um bom menino. Ele é um menino feliz. Ele não precisa ficar drogado ou transar com qualquer cara ou garota que queira ele para se sentir bem consigo mesmo.” 

Harry pode ouvir eles se movendo no sofá. E então Remus pergunta, em uma voz tão suave que ele mal consegue ouvi-lo “Você realmente acha que ele é feliz?” 

“Sim”. Sirius não hesita. “Mas se você ficar se preocupando tanto assim quanto a ele crescer e aprender a tomar as próprias decisões, você vai dar a ele um complexo que ele nunca iria ter se não fosse o caso.” 

Remus suspira. E então tudo fica em silêncio. Em silêncio por tanto tempo que Harry quase pensa que talvez eles tenham ido para a cozinha, exceto que ele teria ouvido eles andando. Ele se move, colocando a cabeça para fora, espreitando para olhar para a sala. Sirius tem suas mãos nas bochechas de Remus e eles estão se beijando - não realmente se movendo, apenas inclinando-se na direção um do outro com os olhos fechados e os lábios gentilmente pressionados. 

E então Remus se afasta e, apenas por um segundo, Harry acha que talvez ele nunca tenha visto Remus demonstrar tanta emoção em seu rosto. E então se foi e Remus de repente se move e olha para Harry bisbilhotando pelo canto da parede, inclinando a cabeça para o lado. Como se ele soubesse que Harry os estava ouvindo. 

“Todas as coisas estão lá em cima?” ele pergunta. 

“Quase.” Harry diz. 

Sirius dá um sorriso largo. “Bem, ande logo. Eu estava pensando em curry para o jantar, o que você acha?” 

“Brilhante” Harry responde. 

Remus ainda está com um olhar um estranho enquanto o encara, mas tudo que ele diz é “Eu vou sair para comprar o curry. Acabe de guardar suas coisas e vocês dois tomem banho” Ele descansa suas mãos nos ombros de Sirius por um momento, e então se levanta e vai em direção a lareira. 

Sirius vem na direção das escadas e não diz nada quando, obviamente, ele vê que nenhuma das bagagens de Harry estão em seu quarto. 

“Então, como o quarto ano está indo até agora?” ele pergunta enquanto passa a mão pelos cabelos de Harry e pega a bolsa com os equipamentos de quadribol do chão. “Não está passando todo seu tempo saindo escondido para jogar quadribol ou beijando meninas bonitas, está? Isso é coisa do quinto ano, sabe...”


End file.
